Dark Entertainment
by Angelhart79
Summary: A series of short stories about Tomoe and Akura-ou causing trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Entertainment**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: dark/angst  
STORY: continuation of drabbles  
STATUS: incomplete  
RATING: M (rating is based on the entire series of drabbles, some might be T, others M in rating)  
DISCLAIMER: Kamisama Hajimemashita (Kamisama Kiss) ©2008 Julietta Suzuki/Hakusensha – Viz Media – TMS Entertainment  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

I want to write some fanfiction about Tomoe and Akura-ou. Drabbles about these two demons hanging out, causing mayhem and dark mischief. Because the stories will most likely be short I do not want to post them as one shots, but rather as a continuation of drabbles. And I do not want them to only to be posted on Tumblr, but share them with you here as well.

Because we are talking here about two demons who were responsible of slaughtering innocent people and were even feared by demons and punished by the gods for their actions, hereby a reminder that the genre of these stories will be dark and angst. Their idea of 'fun' is not for the faint hearted and consists of torturing, mayhem, death and every other evil you can imagine. If you don't like that, please don't read.

The events in these stories are not in chronical order. I make them up as I go and some of them might even take place previously from a chapter that has been already posted.

The rating for now is T, but it might go up, depending on the events that might occur in new chapters.

* * *

This first drabble takes place previously of the event that the manga described in the flashback in the Red Light district chapter 93. I try to refrain from posting any spoilers if possible, so if you don't recall the event that happened you might want to read up on that on Mangafox for example.

* * *

"I'm bored." The sentence ended with a long and exaggerated sigh.

The kitstune exhaled. His eyes followed the smoke that left his mouth. _Almost a perfect circle,_ he mused, before he decided to reply to the demon's words

"You're always bored." Tomoe turned his head slightly as he heard another sigh behind him.

The demon was swaying a human head by its hair back and forth. The index finger of his other hand pushing against the chin in each forward sway to keep the movement going.

"You see," the demon said to the head, "I can't do that. Leisure around like that, doing absolutely nothing."

There was a long silence that was only interrupted by the soft crackle of the fire where the young kitsune was lying in front of. One hand supporting his head while the other was moving the pipe towards his mouth again.

"This one isn't at all talkative."

The kitsune gave a chuckle. "I might be stating the obvious here, but it could be because you chopped off his head."

Akura-ou sighed again. "I can't help it if they die so easily."

Tomoe was startled by the sound of a loud thud. Turning his head to the left he saw the head passing him in a roll close to where he was lying. Its path was stopped when it hit a wall. It bounced back a few inches, tilting back and forth on the spot, before stopping completely.

The fox exhaled sharply, covering the human face with glazing eyes in a mist of smoke.

"If I knew you were going to be such a bore, I would have kept him alive." Akura-ou raised himself from the chair to walk towards the headless corpse lying in the room. The demon squatted down and poked the body. "I wish," he muttered absent mindedly, "that they could regenerate like me. Then I could kill them all over again!" There was an enthusiastic chuckle when the evil king indulged himself that fantasy.

"You will tire of that too, eventually. But, yes, you should at least kept one of them alive. To pour the sake." Placing his pipe down on the floor the kitsune reached out to grab the bottle that appeared to be just out of his reach. When he was about to lean forward the bottle was raised in the air by another hand.

"Come play with me, brother," the evil king cooed as he filled the bowl Tomoe was now holding up. When there was no answer and the fox took a long sip he added: "We could… pay a visit to one of the brothels close by…"

The kitsune was about to take another drink when Akura-ou placed his hand over the bowl. Tomoe looked the demon in the eye. Sharp teeth were visible in a wide grin. The yellow burned almost red in a mischievous sparkle.

"I'm not in the mood," he then replied. "This time of night they already reek of other men. I have no desire to fill my nose with that stench." He gave sharp tug to pull the bowl of sake free from Akura-ou's grip, but nearly choked on the liquid when the demon gave him a hard slap on the back as he rose.

"Then we'll find a nice virgin for you to play with, brother."

Regaining his aloof composure the fox did grin slightly. "In a brothel?"

Both men eyed each other for a moment before they burst in loud laughter.

Tomoe followed the movements of his demon friend as the evil king walked towards one of the other corpses. "You should clean them up, you know. Before their stench ruins this place."

The demon ignored him. Placing his feet on either side of the dead body and kneeling down. Clawed fingers reached out for the long brown hair and twisted the head roughly. A loud snap filled the room as it was forced to turn in a matter that the human spine could not handle.

"Honestly, brother, I don't know what you see in them. I haven't seen a female yet that appealed to me. Hey, you didn't find this one attractive, now did you?" There was the sound of ripping flesh as the evil king stood up. He took the head with him as he approached the sake drinking fox.

"Watch it! It's still dripping." The fox's eyes narrowed in annoyance when Akura-ou knelt down beside him holding the head close. Tomoe scooted back when he noticed the trail of blood that he could trace back to the now headless corpse.

Again he was ignored.

"I'm sorry brother that I've ruined your moment of fun. But I just get so excited when they scream like that, you know. Ah… it is like sweet music to my ears. Those cries, those screams, those pleads. Did you want this one?"

Tomoe pushed the human face aside, carefully to avoid those red drops to stain his kimono. "You are always careless like that. And no, I did not want that one."

Akura-ou turned the human head around so it faced him. "See, even my brother thinks you're ugly." And then he discarded it with one big toss. Throwing it over his shoulder and into the fire. The flames sizzled as it came in contact with the flesh.

"Come with me, brother. Let's find an entertaining game to play. I heard there is a brothel of tanuki nearby that holds the most fine beauties. I'm curious. And if you're not interested you can always watch."

In answer the kitsune turned his back to him. Folding his right arm to use it as a pillow for his head the fox closed his eyes. "Go ahead. I might catch up later."

There was an irritated growl from the demon behind him. One that only made the kitsune grin. Then followed by angry footsteps as Akura-ou walked away.

"Fine be a bad sport. I'll go myself and have a good time."

The fox lifted a hand and gave a quick wave. "Whatever." But the words were hardly audible in the lazy yawn.

"Oh, I found some pot stewing earlier, by the way."

The ears of the kitsune perked up. "Any good?"

"It tasted like crap. But you have this thing for human food, so-" The rest of the words died by the sound of the howling wind and the slam of the door.

The kitsune rolled onto his back and stretched out lazily as he pulled his kimono tighter to his body due to the sudden chill. With his right hand he summoned the foxfire and threw the blue flame into the fire place. Within seconds the room was comfortable warm again. The fire blazing red and blue. In fascination he tilted his head to watch the flames play with the girls head. Circling around her long hair like a comb from hell. His reflection slowly dying in the eyes as they turned black as night in the scorching flames.

* * *

A/N: I don't know when I will post new chapters of this, because this is not an actual continuation, but more a collection of drabbles. So when inspired I will update this. I have, though, several drafts on my computer for drabbles like this.

Oh, and the title may change. I'm still not quite sure about this one I have now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Entertainment**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: dark/angst/humor  
STORY: continuation of drabbles  
STATUS: incomplete  
RATING: M (rating is based on the entire series of drabbles, some might be T, others M in rating)  
DISCLAIMER: Kamisama Hajimemashita (Kamisama Kiss) ©2008 Julietta Suzuki/Hakusensha – Viz Media – TMS Entertainment  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

I placed this warning in the first chapter and I am going to do so again.

This fic is about past Tomoe and Akura-ou. If you know the series and you know the characters, you know what this means. They were nasty and feared amongst youkai and humans. Their idea of entertainment was dark and usually meant someone, or something, or several were going to suffer.

If this is not your thing, then don't read. You are hereby warned.

I've upped the rating because of this chapter (it would probably have happened anyway later on) for suggestive themes and use of words.

* * *

I had a second chapter in the making when I entered a drabble prompt and got a prompt for these two. It was a daring, but funny prompt, I say and I took on the challenge. This is the outcome.

If you follow me on tumblr, you probably already know what the prompt was. But if you don't, I have posted it in the AN at the end.

Happy reading!

* * *

He knew something was off the moment he was leaving the red light district and breathed the fresh air without the scents of sex. His left ear was having that twitch again. An annoying quiver that was the usual forebode for the event that he knew was now going to unfold.

The relaxed feeling immediately was exchanged for an annoyed anxiety. And when he whirled his demon energy around him to transport himself back to his lair, the annoyance slowly turned in aggravation.

The crowded and noisy scenery of red was exchanged for the peaceful tranquility of green. The sound of his cracking knuckles as he flexed his claws was loud in this silent place. He felt the need to keep his hands busy, considering on taking out is fan, but instead rubbed his fingers together as he slowly approached his little sanctuary.

It wasn't much, but if he wanted decadence he could always hang around at Akura-ou's abode or pay a visit to the red light district. He enjoyed luxury, but most of all he enjoyed solitude once and a while. Yet the moment he approached the cabin he called 'home' he knew he wasn't going to find any of that at all.

As always it was just a matter of time...

So he wasn't all surprised when he picked on that familiar scent when he was within a certain range. His shoulders sagged and he sighed.

At the sound of the rattle of the door being pushed open the body on the futon - his futon - stirred. The lean male figure turned his head.

He was greeted by a widespread grin. Words left unspoken were visible in the demon's expression.

 _I found your little hide away again, brother._

And usually he would sigh and say: 'Ahh, it's you again, brother'. But there was something that made him divert from his standard response.

"Is there a reason, why you're naked in my bed!?"

The demon in question yawned and stretched himself lazily. "Tsk. You're awful grumpy. Didn't you just get laid?"

Giving the door a hard push it slammed shut behind him. The sound was invigorating. "Is that blood!? Is that blood on MY kimono!?"

The figure on the futon took hold of the only fabric he was wearing and as it was not tied with an obi, not covering anything. Then he turned his head to the right and nudged an elbow into the body that was lying next to him.

"Hey, wake up. Apologize to my brother for bleeding on his clothing."

The kitsune stepped closer so he could have a full view of the other visitor. Another naked person and judging by the curves: female. And by the look of it: human. After a quick scan of her form, bruised, lifeless he got even more irritated.

"She's dead."

The demon turned, lifted the girl's head and looked at her face for moment, before he took hold of an arm. Raising it he released it and watched the appendage drop. Then he replied: "-ish."

Tomoe sighed and rubbed his forehead. Why did he even bother? Beneath his eyelids he could see the demon sit up and scratching his crotch for a second before he got up. Was that a upcoming migraine he was feeling?

"At least put on some clothes, will ya!"

"Tsk, tsk," was the response as the demon gathered his clothing that was scattered all over the floor. When he passed him to reach for his pants, Tomoe took hold of the kimono. Akura-ou smiled at him while he was forced to take it off due to the tight hold on the fabric by the kitsune.

"It's really soft," the demon said with a grin.

Tomoe just gave him an angry glare as he snatched the article. The fine soft green silk with beautiful flower patterns was now covered in red smears. A growl rumbled in his throat as he threw the thing aside. Ruined.

He turned his head away from the scene of the ogre dressing himself. His eyes falling upon the female on the bed. She was turned away from him and now that the demon was not blocking the view anymore he could see the deep claw marks upon the skin of her back and legs. One huge gap on her left leg where flesh parted to give away to muscle drew his interest. Fine threads hidden beneath the skin severed. If the girl had still been alive she would not have been able to walk again.

The kitsune raised his head at the sound of the demon's voice. Akura-ou was looking at him as he moved one arm through the sleeve of his jacket, obviously noticing him staring at the dead woman on the futon.

"You kept me waiting for so long, I went out to find some distraction." The demon chuckled. "They were very reluctant to part with her."

Ah… so that was the smoke and fire he had smelled when he had transported himself back to the forest close to this cabin. The origin of the scent coming from a village just over the small mountains.

The demon sat down at the foot end of the futon, shoving the body aside first. Tomoe caught a glimpse of her glazy expression just before she rolled onto the floor. Dark brown eyes without life in them. Humans were so fragile. Yet he found the look in their eyes always intriguing. Especially close to death. How light would withdraw itself and how the pupil turned larger as if it was drowning in a sea of darkness. Fascinating.

"I told them to round up their village beauties," Akura-ou continued as he placed his foot in one of his black boots. "They refused, of course."

"Of course," Tomoe answered absent mindedly. His eyes had narrowed on a trail of blood on the floor and followed it.

"This one stabbed me with a knife."

He 'hmmd' a reply not really listening to the demon rambling on about his conquest. There was something lying on the wooden floorboards in a small puddle of blood. He tilted his head to the side. It looked like something fleshy. Underneath the red he could make out what appeared to be the tone of skin. What was it?

Akura-ou must have followed his gaze, because suddenly the demon stood before him, grabbing his left shoulder and turning him away from the object of his attention.

"Oh you're going to love this, brother," the ogre chuckled. "You'll never believe what that worm bitch did."

Akura-ou's eyes glowed red for a moment and a snarl curled around his lips. And then before he even got words out, the demon suddenly started laughing. His laughter influencing on his ability to finish sentences. "I- I just can't- I- She… She bit me Tomoe. And you just- haha."

The demon took hold on both of his shoulders as if he was unable to stand otherwise. His laughing almost becoming hysterical. Only interrupted by him trying to speak, a snicker between words or a snort between laughs.

"You, you… should have seen her face…, when it just grew back, haha."

He was laughing too. Not hard, but a soft amused snicker that was most likely provoked by the demon's loud laughter that was always so strangely contagious. This humor was not really his kind of entertainment, yet he found himself entertained. That was until his eyes followed that trail of blood again and he came to realize what the object on the floor was.

The kitsune quickly averted his gaze, not able to withhold the groan leaving his mouth. It was just too much. The owner of the body part was lost to him as the demon seemed stuck in his own joke, unable to stop laughing. Grabbing his stomach and bending forward.

"You… You should… You should have really seen her face, brother…"

"Let's go." Tomoe turned away from the scene and walked back to the door. Wood cracking at the force of which he used to slide it open. The demon followed him, still laughing.

Once outside he felt a hand on his shoulder. Somehow his companion had found his resolve again, staring at him seriously. "You know, brother, those human felines are dangerous. I wonder… How do humans even _do_ it? I mean… they can't grow back limbs." Then Tomoe received a hard slap on the back "You better be careful, brother, you can't grow back limbs, either."

"Just don't stick it into something with teeth!" Turning his head he saw the demon grinning at him and baring his sharp fangs. The gesture itself a witty remark to his comment and he couldn't help but chuckle.

In his right hand he gathered up the foxfire. Akura-ou moved aside to watch the blue flame form in the kitsune's palm. A victorious yell echoed through the woods as he threw it to what was before his place of solitude.

"I won again, brother."

He was staring at the fiery blaze, watching the flames consume the wood and bringing it down until there was nothing left than burned soil where the cabin had once stood. Then he followed the demon into the forest, his lips mumbling the words that were always the same after this:

"It was not a game…"

* * *

A/N: So the drabble prompt thing I got was nr 6. This number had the sentence: "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" I was given the pairing: Tomoe/Akura-ou

So you can imagine how hard I laughed when I got this one.

I have been given several numbers and pairings for this Tumblr Prompt Challenge. Those stories are still in the works and will be posted as well ^^


End file.
